


Family Hearts

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: [HARRY/DRACO] Harry finds out he has a child, from an old flame. How is he going to take care of a two year old at Hogwarts? Who shall help him with this task?





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and it always will. If I owned it myself, rest assured that a lot more slash would be happening.  
**

* * *

At #4 Privet Dr., Vernon Dursley sat watching the television, his only son beside him, pigging out on mini donuts. 

“Petunia, get the door.” He called impatiently as the door bell rang, snagging one of Dudley’s donuts.

Petunia Dursley hurried to the door, opening it up with a large, faux smile on her face. Her fake smile dropped when she saw that it was no one of importance.

The girl at the door went by the name of Ellie Carter. Ellie was dressed in a black top and black jeans, her bright turquoise hair shining from the glow of the street light. Behind Ellie stood a little girl, who was holding onto a small pink suitcase tightly. The girl had long, wispy black hair, falling into her shiny emerald eyes.

“Yes?” Petunia snapped, she had no patience with teenagers and their bastard children.

“Mrs. Dursley, I’m so sorry to bother you, but could I please speak with Harry for a moment? I would be ever so grateful.” Ellie replied, her voice barely disguising her inner sneer at the horse-like woman.

“Fine, get in here, now, before the neighbors see you.” Petunia hissed, a fake smile on her face as she looked around, making sure no neighbors were out.

Ellie walked in the door, the little girl following behind her. 

“Harry!” Petunia yelled, hearing him coming down the stairs she rushed into the living room to tell Vernon who was at the door and what they wanted.

“Ellie?” Harry asked disbelieving, as he jumped the last step to stop before her.

“Harry. It’s been awhile.” She said, giving him a light hug.

“Two years, in fact. What are you doing here?” He asked, hugging her back.

“Harry, I know I never responded to any of your letters when we broke up two years ago, but that was because…I was pregnant.” She said in a small voice. She knew not telling him was wrong, but she just couldn’t do it.

“Pregnant? I…you…we…oh,” Harry said, wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you! I was scared that you would be angry.” She explained.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” He said, shocked.

“I know, Harry. I know you can’t forgive me, but I need to talk to you. There are things you need to know.” She said.

“Fine. Tell me them.” He said, in a steeled voice.

“Harry when I met you I had just ran away from my parents. I was living with a friend of mine. I was so stupid, and I didn’t want to listen to my parents, I thought they were to bossy. When I found out I was pregnant, you had left for boarding school, and I was scared that you would be angry and not want me or the baby, so I didn’t tell you. I’ve been making money from a small job at the pizza place, but it’s not enough for me, or my child. My friend has left, she got married. I’m going home to my parents, Harry, and I can’t take her with me. They wouldn’t understand. I- I’m giving you a choice. Could you keep her? If you don’t want to I’ll understand, she can go to the orphanage where they can take care of her.” Ellie pulled her turquoise hair behind her ear, her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Give her to me. I will not let any child of mine go to an _orphanage_ , Ellie. I can take care of her, the boarding school will give us a room, I’m sure of it.” He said without hesitating.

“Are you sure, Harry? Can you take care of her, honestly? If it is not what you want, I’d rather she go somewhere else.” She said unsure.

“Ellie, I can take care of her, I swear. Please, give me my child.” His voice broke.

Ellie turned around, gently pulling the little girl in front of her, so Harry could see her.

“Harry, this is Shadow. Shadow, this is your dad.” She told the little girl.

“Daddy?” She asked in a small voice, looking up at Harry, while pulling on a thread from the suitcase nervously.

“Yeah, Shadow, I’m your dad.” He smiled, his eyes threatening to spill his tears, as he pulled her into a firm hug.

“I-I’ll say my goodbye, now, then.” Ellie said sadly, hugging Shadow tightly to her chest.

“Shadow? I love you okay, baby? I want you to go with your daddy, okay? And be good for mummy.” She told the girl, tears spilling across her cheeks. The little girl nodded, and hugged her mum.

Ellie straightened up and reached into her large purse. Here, this is a letter for her, when she turns sixteen. So maybe she’ll understand, and it also asks her not to get into contact with me - it’s easier that way. And here is a photo album, she can see that whenever she likes.” Ellie gave the items to Harry, before hurrying out the door and into the night.

Harry turned to Shadow. “Shadow? Would you like to stay with me?” He asked the little girl, praying for a yes.

The girl nodded, and he sighed in relief.

“Well, I only have a week left here, with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Then, I go to school for people with magic, and you come with me.” He explained to the dark haired girl.

“Magic?” She asked, with wide eyes. “Magic’s real?” 

“Yes, magic is real. Your mum was a muggle, that means that she couldn’t do magic, but I’m a wizard, and you are a Witch. You’ll attend the school when you’re eleven years old.” He explained.

“Woah!” She grinned.

“I’m going to warn you now, Shadow. My aunt, uncle, and Cousin, Dudley, aren’t nice people, okay? I want you to stay away from them, if you can.” He told her seriously, smiling at her nod.

She was a pretty little girl. Luckily, for her, she had her mother’s long, straight black hair. And his eyes, which stuck out sharply against her pale skin.

Hm, now, if only he knew how to explain to the Dursley’s that he had a kid…


	2. Two.

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and it always will. If I owned it myself, rest assured that a lot more slash would be happening.  
**

* * *

Harry led Shadow in to meet his relatives against his better judgment. He didn’t want his child to have to meet such vile people, but it would be necessary if she was to stay with them till he could get to Hogwarts, where neither of them would have to ever speak to the Dursleys again.

“Who is this?” Petunia asked sharply, as he took her pink suitcase and held it himself.

“This is Shadow - my daughter.” He explained, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Dudley turned away from the television to watch the drama.

“CHILD?!?! YOU CAN’T HAVE SOME LITTLE BASTARD SPAWN HERE, BOY!” Vernon yelled, spittle flying from his mouth as he jumped to his feet.

“It’s only for a week, and then you’ll never see me again! The only reason I‘m still here is in case some Death Eaters who want revenge for me killing their Master try to attack the house! Now that I‘m seventeen I can do magic in the summer so in case someone tries to kill you I can help! But right now I‘m not so sure I give a damn any more! Fine, I‘ll just take her to my Godfather‘s and let it be done with!” Harry said sharply.

“GOOD! I DON’T WANT ANOTHER LITTLE FREAK IN THIS HOUSE! AND EVERYONE KNOWS, SHE’LL BE ONE TOO!” He yelled in the face of the little girl.

Harry pulled Shadow into his arms, and she started bawling into the side of his neck. He whipped out his wand, and shoved it in Vernon’s face.

“Don’t you dare say that about her, you filthy muggle! I hope you rot in hell.” He hissed.

Harry quickly stuffed his wand back into his robes and picked up the letter, picture album, and her suitcase, carrying her and the items to his room so he could gather his stuff.

“Why is he so mean, Daddy?” She asked, wiping away her tears with her little hands.

He sat her on the bed as he packed his stuff. 

“They think magic is unnatural, because they don’t have it. I also think Aunt Petunia is jealous, because her sister - my mum - had magic and she didn’t.” Harry explained, stuffing everything into his trunk.

“She didn’t have magic?” The girl asked confused.

Harry smiled, she was really smart for her age, just like Ellie had been. The little girl didn’t even have bad grammar!

He sat down beside her. “No, she didn’t. Nobody knows why sometimes muggles give birth to magical children. My mum was a muggleborn, and Aunt Petunia was jealous of her because of it. I can promise you, though, that _you_ have magic. I have a talent that most people don‘t have, so I can feel magic around me, and you, my darling, have a _lot_ of magic in you.”

“I have a grandma?” She asked.

He shook his head sadly. “No, I’m sorry. I never knew my parents. There was a war going on, and they died. The war ended last year, when I had to kill their leader - Voldemort. There are still some of his followers around though, Death Eaters. I’m glad you didn’t have to see the war.” He knew he was telling quite a lot to a two year old, but she would hear it at Hogwarts, anyway.

“Vold-met?” She mispronounced.

“Vol-de-mort.” He sounded it out, “Some people call him You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or the Dark Lord, because they were scared of him. Never be scared to say his name, Shadow.”

She nodded. 

“We’re going to go to Grimmauld Place, my Godfather’s house. Its not the best place ever, but it’s better than here.” He explained, placing the letter and photo album into his trunk for safe keeping.

He opened her pink suitcase to see what her mum left her with. There were three shirts, three pairs of jeans, and a small stuffed horse in the bag.

“We’ll take you shopping soon.” He promised, stuffing the small suitcase into his trunk, too.

He pulled out his invisibility cloak quickly, before closing the trunk.

“I’m going to apparate us there. Since I don’t know who will be outside I want you to put this on, because it might not be safe. It’s an invisibility cloak, and it used to be my father’s.” He wrapped the cloak around her.

He picked her up, as she squealed in delight, after looking down at her invisible body. Quickly he took her and the trunk outside, so they could apparate. The wards hadn’t completely diminished, though they almost had, you still couldn’t apparate inside of the wards.

With a pop, he arrived outside of Grimmauld Place. Quickly he entered the house. He knew that no one could see Shadow, but they could still see him.

He walked quietly by Sirius’ mum’s portrait, into the kitchen.

“Sirius!” He said excitedly, pulling Sirius into a hug, careful not to squish Shadow.

“Pronglet! What are you doing here?” Sirius asked happily, having missed his godson. Sirius was free, thanks to Peter Pettigrew’s body being hand-delivered to the Minister by Harry. (The Minister was still Fudge, but he no longer denied anything Harry told him to do, he didn’t want to be kicked out of office after all.) Sirius still remained in Grimmauld Place, after cleaning it up a bit it wasn’t quite so bad. He was leaving for Hogwarts soon, though, because Dumbledore gave him and Remus the Defense against the Dark Arts position. He was going to surprise Harry, though.

“I’m here because I have someone to introduce you to.” He smiled nervously at his godfather, as he pulled the invisibility cloak off of the wiggling form that was Shadow.

“This is my daughter - Shadow.” He smiled proudly down at his green-eyed little girl.

“Oh my,” Sirius breathed, wide eyed.

Shadow smiled toothily at him. 

“I will be having words with you later, Harry James Potter,” Sirius shot him a sharp look, “Hello, Shadow. My name is Sirius, but you, my dear, can call me Uncle Siri.” He smiled dotingly at the little girl.

Harry smiled down at Shadow, who was blinking furiously, trying to stay awake. “Of course. I need to get Shadow to bed, though, it is quite late.” He prompted the man.

“Right! The room beside yours should suffice, I think. Come on, you can take her to bed, and then we can have a chat.” Sirius led him up the staires.

 

Harry walked into the room next to his, putting Shadow into bed and pulling the covers over her.

“Go to sleep, Shadow. If you need me, my bedroom is right beside this one, okay? The bathroom is right across from this room, too, okay?” He told her reassuringly, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Shadow nodded sleepily, succumbing to the darkness.

Harry quietly closed her door, after spelling a small red nightlight in the farthest corner in the room, so she wasn’t stuck in the dark. Sirius followed Harry into his bedroom, casting a silencing charm as he closed the door.

“You have a _daughter_?” Hissed Sirius, as they both sat down on the bed. 

“Surely you knew to use charms to prevent pregnancy?!” He continued.

“Her mother was a muggle.” Harry explained.

“There are muggle ways of protection!” Sirius insisted.

“And we used them, but apparently the condom broke or something.” Harry blushed.

“Harry! That little girl must, _at least_ be two years old!” 

“She is. I just found out today. I’m not sure when her birthday is, though. Her mum showed up, today, completely out of the blue. I haven’t spoken to her for two years. I was only fifteen when we started dating, after all.” He told his Godfather.

Sirius sighed wearily, “Cast the _Familia Scaena_ charm. It should tell you her background. Just say her first and last name then ‘Familia Scaena’.”

 

“I still have to get her name changed, so I suppose it’s still her mum’s last name, isn’t it?” Harry asked.

“In the muggle world, yes. According to this charm you could use either your last name or her mum’s. Hermione and Ron are staying here, so I bet Hermione could tell you about it. You have to have a ritual done soon, so she can take your surname and you can appoint the godfather/godmother.”

Harry nodded. “ _Shadow Potter Familia Scaena!_ “ He waved his wand.

Glowing letters came from the wand, arranging itself into words. It read:

** Shadow Alexie Carter/Potter **

**Parentage:**  
Mother: Elena ‘Ellie’ May Carter *Non-Magical*  
Father: Harry James Potter *Half-Blood*

**Statistics:**  
Height: 35 inches *average*  
Weight: 27 lbs *average*

**Details:**  
Birthday: March 1st  
Age: Two years old  
Healthy.

\-----

“Well, at least now you know.” Sirius said, Harry waving his wand to end the spell.

“Is it bad that I’m glad I didn’t know her before now? She was safe in the muggle world when Voldemort was around.” Harry asked.

“No, Harry, that’s not bad, at all. I, too, am glad she was safe. I think you will be a good father, Harry, even if you are a bit young.” Sirius put a hand on Harry’s shoulder comfortingly.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this, Siri. I don’t know anything about children! God, and I’ve got to get Professor Dumbledore to agree to let me take her to Hogwarts. I cant just leave her with someone, Siri, she deserves to know a dad.” Harry sobbed.

“Harry, you’re going to do it with a lot of love and help. Remus and I will be at Hogwarts for the Defense job and you can always come to us if something’s wrong. She’s not a baby, luckily, Harry, so most of the basics are down, you’ve just got to help her with it.” Sirius said, hugging Harry.


	3. Three.

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and it always will. If I owned it myself, rest assured that a lot more slash would be happening.  
**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning as a small bundle of black hair jumped on the bed, shaking him and pulling his hair lightly.

“Who what wutizzit?” He grumbled inaudibly into his pillow. 

“Daddy! Wake up! Uncle Remmy told me to get you up!” Shadow said, tickling Harry’s sides.

“I’m up! I’m up!” He shouted, jumping up and laughing.

He smiled down fondly at his bright eyed child. “Did Uncle Remmy say why you had to wake me up so rudely?”

“No, Uncle Siri told me to do that. Uncle _Remmy_ said to get you so we can go shopping.” She smiled innocently.

“I’m going to kill that mutt.” He muttered under his breath, “Come on, lets get you dressed.” He said, getting up and walking over to his trunk to pull out her forgotten pink suitcase.

Quickly he helped her into some jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. 

“Daddy? Where’s Mummy?” Shadow asked.

Harry bit his lip, how do you explain to a little girl that their mother left?

“Honey, your mother didn’t have the money to take care of you, so she brought you to me. So I could love you and take care of you.” He tried to explain truthfully, not wanting to lie.

“That’s what the voices in my head told me, but I wanted to ask you to be sure.” She stated innocently.

Harry paused. Voices in her head? Shadow heard voices? “Shadow, what voices?” 

“Well, there’s Godric, but I call him Gryff. There’s Salazar, but he told me to call him Sal. There’s also Helga, and Rowena, but they told me to call them Hel and Row.” She said, stumbling over a few of their names.

Harry was confused. His daughter was hearing the voices of dead founders that she’d never heard of before?

“Shadow, what do the voices say about me?” He asked, keeping his tone neutral.

“Gryff says your one of his, but Sal says Gryff is being stupid and that your really his. Row says both Sal and Gryff are stupid and really annoying. Hel’s telling me to say hi to you.” She told him.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Shadow, can you ask them something for me? Ask them why they speak to you, please?” 

Shadow was quiet for a moment, as she spoke to the voices. 

“Sal says I’m a Founder’s Four Child. Hel says that they can’t tell me what that means, you have to. Row says you should speak to someone named Dumbly-de-dore and tell him to take you to a room called the Inner Chamber and speak to the room. Gryff’s sulking because Sal said he was stupid so he won’t say anything.” She stumbled over the larger words.

Harry was shocked, and decided they should visit Hogwarts before they went shopping, they could also see about getting a private room and bringing Shadow to Hogwarts with him.

Harry spelled a curtain to change behind for privacy, before he pulled on tan pants with pockets all over them and a blue t-shirt.

Harry banished the t-shirt and pocketed his wand, picking Shadow up and placing her on his hip as he walked down the staires.

“Hermione! Ron!” He greeted his friends in the kitchen, hugging them carefully.

“Harry!” They greeted, “And you must be Shadow! I’m Hermione!” Hermione smiled down at the girl on Harry’s hip, shaking her hand. 

“Hi, ’Miney.” Shadow mispronounced cutely, and Hermione smiled in response.

“Hey, little girl, I’m Ron. You’re so adorable!” Ron cooed in baby talk, tickling her face with his finger.

Shadow glared at him, biting his finger and drawing blood.

“SHIT!” He yelled, cradling his finger.

Shadow laughed and jumped down from Harry’s arms, running into the kitchen. They hurried after her, leaving Ron to follow sulkily.

“HIIIIIIII!” They saw Shadow yell happily, latching herself onto Snape’s leg. They shared wide-eyed looks with each other.

Snape looked down at the little mite clutching onto his pants leg in a surprisingly tight grip.

“And who might you be?” He raised one eyebrow.

Harry hurried forward, prying Shadow from Snape’s leg and into his arms. 

“I’m Shadow!” The little girl said enthusiastically, wrapping her arms comfortingly around Harry’s neck.

“Sorry, Professor, this is my daughter, Shadow. Shadow, this is Professor Snape.” Harry said, looking sheepishly at the man.

“Quite alright, Mister Potter. Might I ask _how_ in the name of Merlin do you have a daughter nobody ever knew about? I’m afraid I wasn’t here when Black was informing Lupin, and the Weasleys.” The man asked.

“Oh, uhm, her mother was a muggle, someone I was seeing during the summer two years ago. I never knew that I had a daughter until last night when she told me.” Harry said, keeping his explanation guarded, aware that Shadow was hanging on their every word.

Before Snape could respond the rest of the Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus came in.

“Harry! I’ve been looking for you! I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to Hogwarts before we go shopping. You still need to have the naming ceremony and name the godparents and Dumbledore can do the ritual.” Sirius said as everyone introduced themselves to Shadow, Molly taking the little girl from Harry’s arms and feeding her breakfast.

Harry pulled Sirius and Remus close to him and Snape, so the others couldn’t over hear.

“Yeah, that would be good. I’ve also got to ask Dumbledore about Shadow staying with me at Hogwarts. Also, apparently Shadow has voices in her head, that are supposedly Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They are telling her that she is the Founder’s Four Child and that I need to see the ‘Inner Chamber’ and speak to the room.” Harry said, mirroring their confused expressions.

They nodded distractedly, pondering what that meant. 

“Who’s accompanying us to Hogwarts and then shopping?” Harry asked, loud enough for them to all hear.

Hermione answered, “Ron, Sirius, Remus and I are.”

Snape nodded, “I shall follow to Hogwarts but not your shopping trip.”

Sirius pulled out a plastic bottle cap from his pocket, holding it out for them all to touch. Harry quickly pulled up Shadow who finished the rest of her food, and told her to place a finger on it as well. Sirius said the password, “Hogwarts Four,” and then there was the strong hook yanking at his belly button.

As they were transported into Dumbledore’s office, Harry quickly grabbed onto the side of the desk so he wouldn’t fall with Shadow in his arms.

“Hello!” Dumbledore cheerfully greeted, sucking on a lemon drop.

After they had muttered their greeting back towards him, He turned to the little girl in Harry’s arms, “And who might this be?”

“This is my daughter, Shadow.” Harry introduced, “Shadow, this is Professor Dumbledore.” 

Dumbledore smiled down at the little girl. “Hello, Shadow. Might you like a lemon drop?” He offered casually.

“No, thank you, Dumble-de-dore. That bottle cap made my tummy feel weird.” She said innocently, rubbing her stomach with a look of discomfort.

Dumbledore chuckled, as Harry quietly told her that it was a portkey, not a normal cap.

“Harry, my dear child, you have a daughter?” Dumbledore questioned as the rest of the occupants of the room stood quietly.

Harry was waiting for the question. “Yes, sir. Her mum was a muggle that I dated during the summer two years ago. She never told me she was pregnant, I just found out about Shadow yesterday.” He said. He brought the memory up to the top of his mind as he felt Dumbledore cast a wandless legilimens spell.

“Actually, we were wondering if you would do the naming ritual, please, Albus.” Sirius stepped forward.

“Yes, yes, of course. Come into my sitting room.” He offered, leading them through a door that had been invisible before.

The room was lit brightly and held a couch and a few chairs that were soon cleared out of the room by Dumbledore.

“Who would you like to name the Godparents, Harry?” The older wizard asked.

“Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley,” He answered, ignoring his friend’s gobsmacked expressions. 

“Very well.” He said simply.

He positioned Harry in the middle of the room, with Shadow standing directly in front of him, Dumbledore a few steps in front of her. Hermione stood to his left, while Ron stood to his right. Sirius, Remus, and Snape, his witnesses, stood behind the Headmaster, against the wall.

“Harry James Potter, you claim that this child is yours by blood, seed, and magic. Are you true?” Dumbledore asked.

“I am.” He said simply.

“You wish to name this child, to make her your heir, and your very essence. What label do you brand her with?” Dumbledore asked.

“I place the brand of Shadow Alexia Potter on her head. I brand her as the Potter heir.” He replied.

“Are there any others who wish to brand this child?” Dumbledore asked the room.

Sirius stepped forward. “I, Sirius Orion Black, brand this child as the second heir to the Black fortune, if I shall die, and Harry James Potter as well, she shall carry on the name and make it worth something.” 

A moment of silence passed, before Dumbledore continued. “If you shall perish, who do wish this child upon?” 

“I wish to name Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley as the godparents.” He stated.

“Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you except to take in this child as one of your own shall Harry James Potter perish or be ruled unfit to take care of her? Do you promise to step in if you think he is an unfit father?” Dumbledore asked seriously.

“We do.” They replied simultaneously.

“Harry James Potter, do you promise to be everything and more this child needs? To guide her as a father, a mentor, and a friend, with a loving hand? To punish her if need be, and give your life for her if it comes to it?” Dumbledore set his eyes on Harry.

“I swear it on my life, my blood, my magic. I swear it on my ancestors and everything I hold close.” Harry said seriously.

“Harry James Potter, I now pronounce you father of Shadow Alexia Potter, heir to the Potter fortune, and back-up heir to the Black. I pronounce Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley as the godparents. May this union be blessed by the very essence of magic.” Dumbledore ended the union, and the room lit up with a brilliant white light before softly fading into nothing.


	4. Four.

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and it always will. If I owned it myself, rest assured that a lot more slash would be happening.  
**

* * *

After the ritual was over Shadow walked up to Hermione and Ron.

“So you’re my godparents?” She asked in a curious voice.

“Yes, we are. You bit me.” Ron said sulkily, referring to that morning.

“You put your finger in my face and did the baby-talk thing.” The child raised an eyebrow in an almost Snape-like way.

Across the room Dumbledore was congratulating Harry. 

“She seems quite the intelligent young lady.” Dumbledore remarked.

“Yes she rather is, isn’t she?” Harry said in a worried tone. 

“Is there something you wish to tell me?” Dumbledore said in his eerily calm voice.

“Yes, headmaster. I think everyone should hear this as well.“ Harry turned to make sure everyone was listening to him, “This morning Shadow mentioned to me she had ‘voices’ in her head. When I asked her about them she said their names were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. I asked her to ask them what they thought about me, and they told her I needed to come see you. They claim her to be the ‘Founders Four Child’ and that you need to take me to the Inner Chamber so I can speak with the _room._ “ Harry confessed to the man.

“Oh my. Harry, each headmaster can speak to the founders, though only if it is of strong importance. Each headmaster is informed from the founders of possibility of the “Founders Four Child.” We are only told that this child will be the ruler, no the headmaster isn’t the ruler, of the school. The Inner Chamber is a most secure place in the middle of the school, where the voices of the founders are the strongest. The chamber shall open once every five to ten years for the wards to be done, unless the Founders Four Child comes and a drop of her blood is placed on the chamber doors. Harry, if the founders say you need to be down there then I think you should go, and if I may be so bold to suggest you bring the occupants of this room. Anything that happens in that room shall stay between us all. Would you like me to show you the way?” Dumbledore asked, almost giddy with happiness.

“Yes, headmaster,” Harry said, inclining his head to the man, though in actuality his mind was spinning.

After glancing around the room to make sure everyone wished to attend - everyone did - the headmaster led them to the chamber, in the very heart of Hogwarts.

“This is it,” Dumbledore said softly.

They stood at what appeared to the a blank stretch of wall, though the small square of marble in the very middle of the wall seemed to point out that this wasn’t just a normal wall.

“Everybody must offer a bit of blood, placed on the marble, starting with Shadow.” He explained. “Shadow, will you allow me to cut your hand just for a moment? I will, of course, heal it afterwards.” He asked the girl.

She nodded silently, holding her hand out towards him, palm-up.

He took his wand and quickly slit open the palm of her hand, pressing it against the marble gently and healing it efficiently before she even had the chance to screw her face up at the pain.

He followed suit, followed by Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and Snape.

Dumbledore ushered them into the depressing, large room. As Shadow stepped through the doorway the room seemed to light up, until the torches flared brightly and the room held a comfortable air. Snape stepped inside last, the door slamming shut behind him.

The room filled with voices, two male and two female, they seemed to be bickering about something, it quieted quickly as they apparently noticed their guests. The room lit up considerably more, and voices turned into ghosts. The ghosts were none other than Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

“Hello, Shads!” Gryffindor said, smiling. 

“Gryff!” She smiled widely in response.

“Shut up, Godric.” Ravenclaw scolded, turning towards Harry, “Harry Potter, you have questions.” She stated matter-of-factly.

He inclined his head towards her silently, having no need to really reply to her statement.

“When you are in these rooms we can hear your every thought.” Slytherin told them, “Yes, even you Severus, who have tried so very hard to hide your memories beneath your walls.” Snape didn’t acknowledge that he had spoken.

“I shall start from the very beginning because it is important.” Ravenclaw stated, “When we made this school, Hogwarts, we knew that one day we would die, and the school wouldn’t have a ruler, any longer. The school is essentially like a human being, it can feel emotions and have them, it can speak to the ruler, and it can control what happens inside of it - if her ruler tells her to do so. Without a ruler, Hogwarts has been running on automatic, not taking a say in anything, because it has no ruler to instruct it. The headmaster is only someone who looks after the school, the ruler is chosen. Not many know it, but I am a Seer, and I saw these horrible times would come upon us, and Hogwarts would need a ruler. We did not choose the child, Hogwarts, herself, chose Shadow.” Ravenclaw cleared her throat.

“The Founders Four Child, got that name because essentially we were the rulers. Hogwarts has grown old and weary without a master to speak with.   
Hogwarts would have accepted nobody except for someone who held everything that we four hold dear to ourselves, and be a very powerful being. This wonderful child is clever, and knows her worth. She is loyal, and stands by those who she loves. She is brave, and willing to save those who deserved to be saved. This child is cunning, and knows how the world works and will not lose herself in the process. She is everything we are combined, and more. We think Hogwarts has chosen a child because essentially, they are very innocent and pure of heart. Shadow, especially, means no harm to any.” Ravenclaw finished.

“She doesn’t act like a child, does she, my little snake in Gryffindor colors,” Slytherin asked, ignoring Gryffindor’s glare, “She is smarter than her years, and being able to speak with us at anytime she wishes furthers that. This child will grow up to be the ruler of Hogwarts.”

“What should I do to help her?” Harry asked.

“Give her a childhood, Harry. She may be incredibly smart, but she is still a child, and she deserves a loving childhood just like any other, you, more than anymore, should know the importance of that. She is your child, Harry, Hogwarts shall not touch her yet. When she attends school she will excel, and we shall help her. You need not do anything except be her father and love her, we shall take care of the rest.” Hufflepuff smiled at them.

“This must stay in these rooms. If anyone was to find out about her being the Founders Four Child she would be in immense danger.” Gryffindor scowled at them, as if challenging them.

“Go now, and remember all that we have said.” Ravenclaw told them. 

They left, feeling more confused than ever.


	5. Five.

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and it always will. If I owned it myself, rest assured that a lot more slash would be happening.  
**

* * *

Once they were all back in the hallway by the Great Hall Snape made a hasty good-bye and excused himself to the dungeons.

Dumbledore addressed Harry, "Now as for your room, young man, I'm very much aware that Gryffindor Tower is no place for a child." He winked knowingly, "there is a room in the dungeons that I will tell a house-elf to get cleaned out for your arrival. There are four bedrooms and is not far from Professor Snape's rooms, incase you need a professor in a hurry."

"Thank you, professor, we're actually about to head to London and shop, we'll buy some furniture too." Harry replied, taking the fact that he would be living in the dungeons in stride and shushing Ron's protests.

"That's fine, of course. The rooms are fully furnished, but I suppose you prefer buying your own. Just call for Spiffy and Dobby, they'll bring your furniture to your rooms for you. Now, Harry, what do you plan to do with Shadow while you’re in class?" Dumbledore asked. 

Sirius stepped forward, shushing his godson's reply. "Remus and I were talking about that this morning, actually. We would both like to room with Harry and Shadow, so we can help. I want to help, Harry, now shut up and agree." he said, turning towards his protesting God son. Harry quickly nodded and agreed.

Dumbledore smiled happily, "Very well. I see no problem with that. You both are our defense teachers this year, so no one can complain. I'll just have Winky move the beds and such that you bought for yourselves to Harry's rooms. However, I do not agree with Shadow spending the time for classes with either of you. You'll be teaching, after all." 

Dumbledore continued before Sirius' infamous temper could explode. "While we were in the Chamber, Rowena came into my mind and said that she wishes for Shadow to go to classes with Harry. Don't be angry! Shadow would not be doing homework or even getting a wand. The Founders think that it's important for Harry to spend that time with Shadow, and she would be hearing the theory behind some important things. She won't be a student; she would only attend classes with Harry."

"I'm not happy with this, Dumbledore. I'll agree to it only because she'll be with Harry and not doing school work at the age of two! I warn you now; if anything happens to her I'll kill you and the culprit." Sirius said, speaking up for all of them.

"I expect no less from you, Sirius. Just remember that she is a child, but she is far more advanced then her age. When the students question you about her, Harry, you can tell them about how you found out about her. Just say that she is very mentally advanced and she's attending classes with you because there is no one else to watch her. I'll let you take your leave now." Dumbledore dismissed them.

Hermione shook herself for her thoughts to speak. "Let’s go. We should just do all of our shopping today, so we don't have to go again after school starts. Oh my God, we've got so much to get! School supplies, clothes, furniture ...” Hermione trailed off worriedly. 

"Ok, I guess that's my cue." Sirius laughed, holding out the portkeys to Diagon Alley.

The portkey set them directly into the back of the Leaky Cauldron, in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley. Remus quickly walked around Harry to open the entrance. 

Diagon Alley was full and bustling of students and parents hurrying to get school supplies. Shadow stared wide eyed at her surrounding and latched herself on her father’s leg.

"Come on, Shads. Don't want you to get lost, do we?" Sirius smiled down at the little girl latched on to her father’s leg, before swinging her up into his arms as she giggled happily.

"How about we split up and get this done quicker? Hermione and Ron can get the school things, Sirius and I will take Shadow and Harry for clothes and their furniture." Remus suggested.

"Fine, we'll meet you in two and a half hours at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." Hermione gave in; excepting the money Harry gave her from him ever-filling money pouch.

"Clothes first?" Harry suggested.

"Okay, I think there is a clothing store for all ages down this way." Sirius said, gesturing for them to follow him.

The shop was a large store, and they pretty much found everything they needed in there. They let Shadow choose a trunk, and no surprisingly it was pink, green, and blue. They bought Shadow a lot of muggle clothes that looked good but kept her comfortable, a handful of robes - including one dress robe - and new pajamas. Harry quickly got himself new clothes, too, though he didn't need a whole new wardrobe like Shadow did.

In the furniture shop Shadow chose a comfortable child size bed with green, pink, and blue covers to much her trunk. Harry also made her choose a wardrobe, desk, and other things to decorate her room.

For himself, Harry chose the same things, choosing and extra large bed, and choosing emerald and royal blue for his colors. 

Silverware, extra furniture, and everything else they needed to live comfortably was quickly chosen, Harry selecting warm browns and reds with accents of emerald for the other room.

"Dobby? Spiffy?" Harry called out, standing besides their purchases with Sirius, Remus, and Shadow.

"Master Harry!" Dobby yelled happily, hugging Harry around the knees as he apparated alongside a female elf with large brown eyes.

"Ooh, Mistress Shadow you is so pretty!" Dobby squealed.

"Uhm, Master and Mistress, Dobby?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, yes, Master Harry, Professor Dumbledore is saying I get to be your new house-elf!" the elf said happily.

Harry nodded uncomfortably and proceeded to tell Dobby and Spiffy the colors he wanted for the rooms. They took everything except the clothes and Shadow's trunk.

Harry resigned himself to his fate and led them all to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.


	6. Six.

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and it always will. If I owned it myself, rest assured that a lot more slash would be happening.  
**

* * *

They ate lunch quickly, not particularly in the mood to be swarmed with people thanking Harry for killing Voldemort and wanting to know when the damn Order would catch the rest of the hiding Death Eaters already.

The rest of the day was normal - despite the fact that Sirius cooked, which was rather scary for them all - Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the time doing a wizarding puzzle with Shadow (the dogs on the puzzle moved and barked when they were completed.)

"Shadow, it's time for bed." Harry said smiling down at the girl.

"Okay." She replied easily, giving her consent to be lifted and carried to bed.

Harry picked her up carefully, carrying her to her room and placing her in the bed.

"Good night, my little Shadow. I love you." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, daddy. Did you know that Gryff and Sal used to tell me about you?" she asked, peering up at him curiously.

"They did?" he questioned, peering into the eyes that look like exact copies of his.

"Mhm. They've been telling me about you since they've been talking to me and they've _always_ talked to me." she stressed, "They told me that when I met you I needed to come with you and mummy would be fine by herself."

"Shadow, do you want to be with me regardless of what they say?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, daddy, I love you." She replied honestly. 

"Good," he smiled happily, "get some sleep then, okay?"  
He left the room, quietly closing the door. 

\-----

The rest of the summer was quiet. Everyone at Grimmauld Place spent the time getting to know Shadow, Harry especially. Shadow seemed to like everyone she met so far, though she had an intense attachment to Harry, Sirius, and Snape - who visited every once in a while under the pretense of asking Sirius and Remus if there were any news about the Death Eaters, when in actuality it was very obvious that he liked the small amount of time he got to spend with Shadow.

\-----

"You ready to go to Hogwarts, Shadow?" he asked the girl, handing her an emerald green robe to put over her jeans and black tank-top.

"Yes!" she shouted happily, letting her father help her into the robe.

"Now remember what I told you?" he asked her seriously, straightening the Gryffindor robe he wore over his own clothes.

She sighed exasperatingly, "Don't go anywhere with out you, ‘Mione, Ron, or teacher." she could finally pronounce Hermione's name, she just chose to shorten it most of the time.

"Good." he replied, smiling down at his daughter that probably had better language skills than Ron.

He got her trunk and his own, both of which had been previously packed, and levitated it down the staires, Shadow following behind him, holding Hedwig’s empty cage.

Harry had chosen to ride the train with Hermione and Ron, reasoning that Shadow would enjoy it as well. Sirius and Remus reluctantly agreed, and they left by themselves to Hogwarts with a portkey the night before, as was required, leaving Hermione with the portkey to take them to Kings Cross.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked, holding out the portkey.

"Yep," Harry answered for himself and Ron, holding Shadow on his hip, holding both of their trucks by the handle in his free hand.

Harry put one finger on the port key, urging Shadow to do so as well. A moment after Shadow placed a finger on the port key it activated, all of them feeling a hook yank them by their belly button.

They arrived in the woods by the train station, near to the edge of the forest. They walked out of the woods and into Kings Cross. 

Harry, who was dragging the charmed feather light trunks behind him, beat Hermione and Ron to the trolleys, and grabbed three. Hermione and Ron hauled their trunks onto their trolleys, Harry stacked Shadow's trunk on top of his own on the trolley. Harry took Hedwig’s cage from Shadow, placing it in the trolley as well.

"Got everything? Lets go then." he said to his friends.

Hermione stopped whispering condolences to an angry Crookeshanks, who had been very reluctant to get into the cage.

They wheeled the trolleys to platform 9 ¾, for once not being a big rush because they were late.

"Daddy, this is nine and ten." Shadow said tugging on his sleeve from her place on her fathers hip.

"Magic." he reminded his daughter, tightening his hold on Shadow as he wheeled the trolley through the entrance with his one free hand.

"Woah," she breathed, taking in the sight of the red steam engine.

"Come on, Harry, we can get a compartment and save seats for Luna and Neville, Ginny will be sitting with Dean." Hermione said as she and Ron came through.

They ignored the curious glances shot at Harry and Shadow, finding an empty compartment.

"Sorry, Harry, but we've got to go. The Head Girl and Head Boy have to start the Prefect meeting, and Ronald wants to come early with me. We'll share a carriage, okay?" Hermione said quickly, yanking Ron out of the compartment, a finger brushing happily against her Head Girl badge.

Of course Hermione was Head Girl - no one ever doubted it. Harry had no idea who the Head Boy was though.

Harry smiled down at Shadow, who had sat herself comfortably on his lap. "You're going to love Hogwarts." he promised her.

“Hello, Harry.” Greeted Luna calmly, pulling her boyfriend, Neville, in by the hand.

“Hi, guys.” He smiled at them as they took their seats; he waited for their questions to surface.

“Erm, Harry, who is this?” Neville asked, glancing down at the girl with long black hair and emerald eyes that shown out brightly against her pale skin.

“I’m Shadow!” Shadow announced brightly, “And this is my daddy!”

“Uhm, Hi Shadow.” Neville smiled faintly down at her, “How?” he questioned blankly at Harry.

“Sevvie says I’m to young to know _that._ “ Shadow spoke up, pouting slightly. In fact, there had been an incident the previous day, when Shadow asked Snape where babies came from. Snape had gaped like a fish for a few minutes before offering the excuse, Sirius laughing evilly all the while.

Harry coughed, “Don’t ask, Neville. And to answer your question - I never knew. Her mum was a muggle and we had a relationship. We broke up before I came back to Hogwarts, though we promised to remain friends. She never replied to any of my letters, of course. She showed up when I was at the Dursleys and told me about Shadow, and that she was leaving, that she didn’t have the money to support either of them. Professor Dumbledore’s given me permission to keep her with me at Hogwarts, though she’ll have to come to class with me, because there’s no one to watch her.” Harry explained.

“Wow, Harry. Can you just imagine Professor Snape’s face when he finds out he’s going to have a kid in his dungeons?” Neville shuddered darkly.

Harry snorted, “Of course.”

“Hey, Luna, do you think you could accidentally let Shadow’s background ‘slip’ to Lavender Brown? Knowing her she’ll spread the news quickly and maybe I wont have to answer half of everyone’s questions” He pleaded to the blonde haired girl.

“Of course, Harry.” She answered immediately, hopping up from her seat and leaving in search of Lavender.

 

\-----

 

As the train came to a stop, Harry got off, Shadow attached to his hip again. “Ready to go?” He asked the child as he got ready to get into one of the carriages with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. They all ignored the staring and whispering rumors he had Luna start.

Shadow checked her pocket quickly, making sure the Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape cards she had gotten from the chocolate frogs she talked Harry into buying for her. It was then that Harry had to explain that though Snape wasn’t a well liked man, he was well known. He was the greatest potions master in Britain and had created many helpful potions. Shadow nodded, straightening her emerald robe as best as she could on Harry’s hip, his left arm holding her securely there.

He smiled, taking a seat in the carriage, Shadow happily sitting in his lap.

“Wow.” She breathed, as they saw the castle in all its glory.

“This has been my home since I was eleven, all of my happy memories have come from here. You’ve met my relatives, Shadow. You will never have to go through what I’ve had to. You will never know what it feels like not to loved, I promise you. I want to share this place with you, I want you to learn to love it as much as I do, and I want you to have just as many happy memories here as I have had, if not more.” He whispered into her ear, only loud enough for her to hear.

She nodded silently, holding her arms out to be lifted up as the carriage came to a stop. He held her on her favorite resting spot - his hip - getting out of the carriage after his friends.

They ignored the curious glances, choosing instead to enter the castle quietly. Harry sat at the table with Shadow in his lap (she wasn’t tall enough to see over the table otherwise.) The Great Hall was filled with the voices of students as they chose their seats at their house tables.

Shadow looked up at the Head Table, smiling widely at Sirius and Remus. She waved happily at Snape, to which he merely quirked his lips amusedly at.

The first years were sorted, the remaining Slytherins happy to add to their somewhat depleted ranks. The Death Eaters in training and the supporters of the Dark had left Hogwarts after Voldemort had been killed.

Surprisingly, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, and Malfoy remained. Crabbe and Goyle because they, unlike their fathers, didn’t support the Dark - the same for Pansy Parkinson. Zabini’s family had always been neutral, though people assumed they leaned towards the Dark. Most surprisingly of all, the Malfoy’s apparently had always been spies for the Light, though only Dumbledore had known. If Slytherins were anything, they were damn good spies.

Dumbledore stood, tapping his goblet with a spoon lightly for silence. “Welcome back! And to our lovely first years, welcome! I will not bother you will nonsense now, I find I cannot concentrate except on my anticipation towards this lovely feast prepared for us! Let it rest until we are fed.” He announced, sitting down as the tables filled with food. 

“Oh,” Shadow stared in awe at the table in front of her, as everyone began filling their plate happily.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Harry chuckled softly at her, remembering his own first expression at the feast. He filled a plate with roast, potatoes, carrots, rolls, and gravy.

Shadow opened her mouth contentedly, accepting the bite of roast that Harry fed her.

“Yum,” She smiled dreamily, somewhat reminiscent of Luna. Harry continued to feed her that way, taking bites for himself in between.

Shadow finished off the last bite of the chocolate cake and the table cleared quickly, Dumbledore rising for his start of term speech.

“My, that was good, wasn’t it?” Dumbledore hummed happily. “Oh, yes, of course.” He continued as McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly. “To our first years - and a few seventh years, as well - the Forbidden Forest is strictly that - forbidden. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, wishes me to inform you that any and all Weasley products are strictly banned, for a detailed list on each banned item, see Mr. Filch.” He ignored the sniggering.

“In regards to our own Mr. Harry Potter and his daughter, Shadow Potter,” He cleared his throat in the newly formed silence, everyone was paying attention, now. “I see you’ve heard the rumors, as well. Harry and Shadow have been given separate rooms from Gryffindor Tower, to which they have chosen to share with our new Defense teachers, Professors Lupin and Black, in the dungeons. Shadow will have to attend classes with Harry in a matter of convenience, as well. I ask that you don’t pressure either of them with questions. Should any of you attempt to harm Shadow, I shall turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to any account of vengeance Harry returns. Goodnight.” Dumbledore dismissed them.

“You want to come down to the Common Room for a bit, Harry?” Ron asked as they got up from the table.

“Nah, I think I’ll just wait until this whole thing seems normal to them.” Harry shrugged, taking Shadow by the hand.

“Okay,” Ron shrugged, leaving with Hermione.


End file.
